Icelina Frost
Icelina Frost is the daughter of the Snow Queen, the main antagonist from the story "The Snow Queen". She has a younger sister named Kultainen Frost. Icelina is a rebel by nature, she doesn't like the idea of taking a young boy from his true love, and wishes to change her destiny. But she is in some aspects a royal, being the eldest daughter of the Snow Queen does make her the Snow Princess. Personality Icelina is seen to many as a cold person because of her seemingly dislike of smiling and her being the opposite of her younger sister in personality. But really, Icelina is a very curious person, always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. She's very honest, almost to the point of being blunt. When she first arrives at Ever After High, she is very shy, and still is to some people. She is short tempered, which sometimes causes her powers over ice and snow to go off when she's angry. She is also very funny and sarcastic, especially when someone is trying to get under her skin. Appearance Icelina is very small compared to almost everyone she knows. Her skin is very pale and she has icy blue eyes. Her hair is a natural pale blonde color, with white and pale blue streaks running throughout her hair. She loves to wear white, silver, and pale blues, along with white faux fur. And her favorite accessory is a crystalized snowflake from her kingdom on a thin silver chain. Her Tale The Snow Queen kidnaps a boy who has been injured by an evil troll's mirror. The boy's true love comes to rescue her and when she arrives at the Snow Queen's palace, she demands the Snow Queen to give the boy back. They Snow Queens says she will return the boy, but only if he can manage to spell the word "Eternity" with pieces of ice. The girl runs up to the boy and kisses him, breaking the Snow Queens hold on him. As the two dance around in glee, the wind they creates swirls the ice pieces around and create the word "Eternity". The Snow Queen frees the boy and the Snow Queen Vanishes, never to be seen again. How Icelina Fits Into It Icelina was born not long after the Snow Queen first left her castle. They returned to the castle when Icelina was one, this time, with Icelina's little sister. The Snow Queen taught Icelina about her destiny and her fairy tale, but Icelina didn't like it, even as a young girl. Because of her hatred for her destiny, her mother locked her inside the castle and never lets her leave. Going to Ever After High is her first experience outside the castle, and she is super excited about it. Relationships Family The Snow Queen She loves her mother; Chioni Frost (Aka: The Snow Queen) with all her heart, but is scared to tell her mother she doesn't want to follow in her footsteps. She is her mothers favorite even though her mother locked her up. Her mother believes she is doing the right thing and that she is looking out for Icelina by locking her up. Kultianen Frost She has sort of a love-hate relationship with her sister; Kultianen Frost. She is envious that her sister is loved by everyone at school and in her kingdom, but she is her sister and she does love her dearly. She wants Kulianen to be the next Snow Queen instead of her, because she knows her sister wants Icelina's destiny anyway. Pet Icelina found a white saber tooth tiger cub when she was very young. She named him Flurry and now that he is fully grown, he protects Icelina in every possible way. He even came to Ever After High with her, but he hides in her room so the Headmaster won't find him. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:Rebels Category:Princesses